Miku's Birthday Gift
by Yort the third
Summary: It's Hatsune Miku's birthday today and Rin has a gift for her that took months to make...That's funny, Rin never puts this much effort into the other Vocaloids gifts?
1. Chapter 1

**Made in celebration for Miku's birthday. **

**This is my first story I've posted on this site, so... Sorry if it sucks.**

**Criticism is welcomed. (It helps me learn) **

**Note: This takes place from Rin's point of view.**

It's that time of the year, everyone making special preparations, like buying gifts, blowing up balloons and making a huge chocolate cake.

That's right, it was someone's birthday today, Miku's birthday to be exact, the most popular and well-known singer of the Vocaloid singers (With me coming second of course) as well as the one to make Vocaloid into a huge phenomenon in Japan and is slowly impacting the rest of the world... And of course I had to fall in love with her.

Don't get me wrong, I love this feeling of happiness and joy when I'm around her, it's just...Let me put it this way, She's a famous pop star, girls love her and want to be like her, while the boys fall in love with her and want to be with her, and being a popular 16-year-old singer who can be with any guy she wants who isn't gay or taken, well, you can see why my chances of being with her are slim to none, and tell me, how many lesbian pop singers do you hear about... I thought so.

… (Sigh) Anyway, enough about that, I still need to explain what we do on days like this.

Most of us Vocaloid's live together in one big house, consisting of, Me of course, my crush Miku, my twin brother Len, Luka the pink haired diva, Gakupo Luka's boyfriend, the first of us Meiko and Katio who also has eyes for Miku. Yeah, you can imagine how hard it is to get some privacy in this place.

And as for the others, they live in a different house across the street, why you ask? Think about the lack of privacy around here and double it by a fuck load. There's your answer.

Anyway, every time someone has a birthday we each give the birthday boy and or girl a present, standard stuff I know, but there are 2 rules we have the choice to follow.

**1. The gift must be hand-made**

**2. If the gift is brought, it must at least cost ****5000 yen ($50)**

Yeah, I don't know who came up with this idea, and personally I want to punch them for enforcing it in the first place (And Miku agrees), I mean, I care about most of the singers here, I really do, but I wouldn't waste my time making something they would throw in the back of the closet, and 5000 yen for a gift! That's highway robbery!

Usually I bend the rules and make a crappy picture that says 'happy birthday from Rin' at the bottom, its hand-made so nobody can complain about it, but of course I make one exception... Yes, with Miku, I put my heart and soul into what I make for her.

It's been that way since we were young, one example is when I made chocolate cookies with love heart-shaped icing in the middle of each cookie, granted they weren't the greatest tasting around and Miku didn't get the love hearts were a sign of love not friendship, but she says she liked them, so it was a success...At least I hope it was?

So you may be asking what I have planned this year, well this year, I'm going to give Miku a potted Leek, now some of you may be thinking, 'What? A potted plant? Well aren't you a cheap bitch!' Or 'What the hell is so special about a potted Leek.'

First of all, shut the hell up, and second, I grew this plant myself, watering it, giving it a lot of sunshine and generally nurturing it from when it was a little seed, to the mighty vegetable it is today.

Now for all you people who pay attention, Leeks are Miku's favourite food, so I'll hopefully win some bonus points with this. Of course I don't expect to win Miku's heart with a Leek, but if it brings out that smile that lights the world...Well my world, then that's enough for me."

"Rin!"

"AH!" God dammit! Who dares interrupt my narrating.

"What the hell are you doing? Miku's party is about to start and you're in here doing god knows what."

If you can tell, this is my twin brother who just barged into my room, without knocking!

"Sorry, I was deep in thought." I just stayed calm and did not mention the lack of knocking; I did want this to be a good day after all.

"Oh, were you thinking about making out with Miku again?" He has to torment me doesn't he?

"N-NO! I was just thinking about how Miku would react to my present..." Even though I wasn't thinking about making out with Miku at this moment, the mere mention of that made me nervous, shown by the unwelcome blush across my face.

And no, I'm not out and proud about my crush on Miku, Len is the only soul I told, he's my brother and all, so it's a given I would tell him my secrets...That I want him to know.

After that embarrassment, he just looked at me with a stupid grin while nodding his head, just to aggravate me.

"Yeah right! You were thinking about making out with her, just admit it." Little brat.

"No I wasn't!" Oh real convincing Rin. "And don't say that out load."

Len just laughed at me, which just made my blush worse. "Anyway, we better get to the party before Miku gets home, or else you'll never get the chance to make out with her." Oh why do you have to mock me so.

"Ha, very funny Len." Can you feel the sarcasm in my voice people? "Let's just drop this and get to the den." I picked up the box that had the Leek in it and powered walked out the door, bumping my annoying brother out-of-the-way.

But like an itch he just wouldn't leave me alone. "Oh? What is in the box? It looks big and expensive? And how come you never get me anything this fancy looking for my birthdays?" He asked many questions, like a dumb kid in class.

"The box will contain a knocked out brother if he doesn't shut his mouth!" Not the most mature or clever comeback's, but he was just really pissing me off.

It did shut him up though, but only because he was smiling over how much he annoyed me, this is what I face everyday people!

(Sigh) Anyway, we walked across the hall and took a staircase down to the den, exciting tale I know.

"Hey! What took you so long?" A blue haired boy asked me.

"Yeah, we had to send Len to see if you were alright" The brown-haired girl told me.

If you couldn't guess by now, that's Katio and Meiko I'm talking to. "Sorry, I was just preparing Miku's gift." I explained to the duo.

Meiko, for some reason, looked a little surprised from what I said. "Huh? That's surprising?"

"What's 'surprising?" I asked her.

"Well...Usually you put effect in your gifts when it comes to Miku's birthdays, not halfass it like you do with the rest of us." HOW DARE SHE! I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING TO MIKU, GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT YOU BIT-

"Oh, no no no, I had to finish wrapping it up, I got this gift prepared ages ago." Which was the truth?

"Ah, that's good to hear, I thought you and Miku got into a fight or something, and you made a crappy gift to get revenge on her." ...Where the hell does she get these theory's?

"Come on Meiko." Katio said out of the blue. "Those two are like, the best of friends; a little fight won't stop Rin from giving Miku a gift she actually put effort into." He was right, even if me and Miku ever had a fight, I would still make her a gift for her birthday, hell, I'd make a gift beforehand just so I can make up with her.

Although I wish he wasn't right about us just being friends. (Sigh) If only we were a real couple.

"Yeah, you have a point there." Meiko admitted. "Anyway enough about that." Finally. "Let's hurry up and get ready before Miku gets back, we don't want to look like headless chickens running around frantically do we?" Nice friendly image there Meiko.

And if you're wondering where Miku is, she's out shopping with Luka and her boyfriend Gakupo. It's sort of a tradition they do with all our birthdays, they take us out and let us choose what we want each year, last year I got 5 PS3, 2 Xbox360 and 8 Wii games and Miku got a new guitar which looked pretty badass if I do say so myself... I wonder what she's going to get this year.

It took us a few minutes to set the place up, Len was in charge of the decorations, Katio handled the cake, Meiko set up all our presents on the table and I...Blew up the balloons, figures, the one-time I don't want the easy job I get it.

And just like that, the place was all ready and full of colours, hell; we even had a few minutes before Miku returned home.

Meiko wiped away the non-existent sweat and happily smiled. "Well, looks like we finished earlier than I expected."

"You really don't have much faith in us do you?" Katio asked, jokingly of course.

Meiko let out a chuckle. "Says the guy who never washes his plates."

"Yeah, I'm usually the one who has to clean them." Len proclaimed.

"Yes, but I'm the one who has to pick up your left over gear every performance." Katio retaliated starting a bickering war.

I am not amused now and can't help but think of how much of a time waster this was.

"Okay boys, calm down, we don't want Miku to walk in and see you two fighting." Meiko stepped in to stop this madness, although I swear it looked like she was trying to hold back her laughter?

"Hm." The fighting duo crossed their arms and pouted, I guess they really wanted to finish that fight for some odd reason.

Meiko shock her head with what I could tell was amusement. "Okay, now that's that, I'm kinder curious what you all got for Miku." Oh Meiko, still the queen of nosing around I see. "You first Len, what did you get Miku?"

"Huh, oh yeah." Poor Len, being put on the spot like that...Hahahahaha (Deep breath) Sorry, I couldn't help myself. "I got her a 5000 yen iTunes card." Huh, I thought he'd get something more...Well better...Still it's better than what I give everyone else on their birthdays.

"...Well... It is a 5000 yen gift, so I can't complain." You can just hear the lack of excitement in her voice from across the world. "...So Katio, how about you, what did you get Miku?"

"Sorry Meiko, but I can't revile that information now." What, are you a cop, just tell us what you're giving her. "...Although I'm certain I'll win Miku's heart with my gift." I really hope you don't.

Meiko started chuckling. "Well I'm hoping you do it this time." I don't. "You two would make a cute couple." NO THEY WOULDN'T! I'm tired of hearing that, not just from the other Vocaloid's but from the fans too.

'Oh my god, are you and Katio finally together.' And 'Oh come, kiss already, we know you two are dating.' I swear I'm going to-

"Rin?" AH! Meiko's talking to me... Oh crap I think I'm making my pissed off face again. "What have you got for Miku?" (Phew) She just wanted to know about the present.

I calmed down and cleared my throat "Well I got her."

"We're back and we have the guest of honour." Oh crap! Luka and Miku! I better shut up, don't want to give away the present I worked months on.

So after Luka practically barged through the door, the one and only Miku walked in and... Oh my god... She is so beautiful.

I don't know why, but seeing Miku wearing a white summer dress just...leaves me speechless, it makes her look like an angel...Well more than usual. I swear, the beat of my heart is so intense now it feels like it could pop out of my chest... I don't want this feeling to stop.

"HAPPY BIRTHTDAY MIKU!" AH! Shit, I was so enticed with Miku's beauty that I forgot to yell happy birthday with the others. Crap, think fast Rin... "Oh, happy birthday Miku..." Good going Rin, now everybody is looking at you funny.

"(Giggle) it's all right Rin." She placed her hand on my shoulder. "I thought that was very cute." Oh no! Not the Miku smile! Can't... Control... My... Blush.

"Oh here Miku let me take those for you." Huh? What's Katio...? Oh no, I didn't even notice Miku was holding shopping bags... You win this round Katio :(

"Oh, no it's okay I got-" Katio ignored Miku and picked up the bags anyway, oh how I can hear the fan girls squee now. "... Err...Thanks Katio." Miku paused for a second there... I don't know if that's a good thing or bad?

Katio disappeared upstairs, most likely to put the bags in Miku's room.

"Now that your back, we can start with my favourite part." Oh no here we go.

"Cover your eyes everyone." Wise warning Luka.

"OPENING THE GIFTS! HAHAHA!" Oh! I swear, Meiko's scream gets louder and louder every year.

Afterwards we all checked if we could still hear, Miku then approached the table with all our presents. "Wow! Look how big some of these are, you all really went out of your way for me this year." There's that smile again, I swear, if this keeps up, I'm going to die from cuteness overload.

"Come on Miku, don't just talk about the presents, open them open them." Meiko literally pushed Miku closer to the gifts.

"Okay, okay no need to push." Miku picked up Katio's present first, which had blue polka dot wrapping and the gift itself looked soft and easy to lift... I'm guessing it's a stuffed toy...That's pretty weak for Katio.

"WAIT!" What the hell? Why is Katio rushing down the stairs and yelling like a mad man? "(Huff Puff) Please, open mine last." Huh? ...What makes his gift so special...I don't like where Katio's plan is going.

Miku looked confused. "...Alright Katio, you must have your reasons...I guess." I don't blame Miku for looking confused, hell; I'm just as confused now.

I looked over to Katio trying to figure out what his deal was. Why is does he want his gift to be opened last and why does he look so damn happy about it? AH! These questions are just pissing me off!

"I see you look a little aggravated." AH...Gakupo? Where the hell did he come from? "Mind telling me what's on your mind?"

...Well...I guess I can talk to him a little without revealing anything. "... I'm just a little frustrated, that's all." Waiting for follow-up question in 3...2...1.

"Hm and why would that be?" So predictable.

"It's just... I feel there is something in my life that I desire, but I can't acquire it right now because someone else wants her... Err I mean it." Damn slip of the tongue.

"Hm...Mind telling me the object you desire?"

"Sorry, I would feel more comfortable if you didn't know." It's so very lonely in this closet I created.

"I see..." Gakupo looked like he was studying me which was sorter creeping me out. "So if this someone is getting in the way of the thing you desire, why are you letting him stop you?"

"Because, everybody else wants him to have the desire I deserve." I don't care if I'm sounding selfish right now, I love her and I want her to be mine. "Also, what is everybody going to think if I attempted to require the thing I desire?" Especially Miku. "...My brother is the only person in this house who knows and supports my desire."

"So? Why is that stopping you?" Err...I... I can't think of a way to answer his question. "If you really think you deserve the thing you desire, you prove yourself and acquire the thing you desire." Gakupo pointed at Miku...D-does he know? "Even if it doesn't work out, the question of 'what could happen' will be gone and you'll be a stronger person for trying."

The samurai is right, if I want to win Miku's heart before it's too late, I'll have to stop being a coward and tell her how I really feel. I'll do it after Miku opens all her presents.

"Thanks Gakupo. Your advice really helped me."

Gakupo grinned. "Well we should join the others now; we've already missed most of the gifts Miku opened." Yeah, plus I don't want to miss the look on Miku's face when she opens my present.

We walked over to the table, when Gakupo stopped for some reason. "Oh and Rin." Hm. "Len isn't the only one who supports your desire." … I'm certain now; he knows about my crush, I'm just glad he supports it.

So I arrived at the table and noticed she had only three more gifts to open. Mine, Len's and Katio's and we know Katio wants his to be opened last, so it's either mine or Len's gift she opens next.

"Oh, what are you going to open next?! What you going to open next?!" Jesus Christ Meiko, calm down, you're going to die from exhaustion if you keep this up.

Miku's eyes batted back and forth between our gifts like a ball at a tennis match, I assume trying to decide which present to open next. "Hm... Let's see what Len got me." She picked up Len's gift and tore it open.

Len's gift was easy to open since his gift was in an envelope not a box... I mean why would you put an iTunes card in a box; it would be very misleading and piss off the birthday girl (or boy). Trust me when I say you don't want to do that...At least not to Neru...

"Oh cool, a 5000 yen I tunes card, good timing to I was running out of songs to listen to on my IPod." Even though you have 1000s of song on there already, I swear I don't know how that IPod can handle all that music. "Thanks Len." Ah, the shining smile I love has returned.

"Heh heh, you're welcome Miku." Well, someone sounds proud of himself. "It wasn't easy to choose what to get you this year, buuuut it was no big deal." Don't stretch your arms out like it took you ages to find that gift, all you did was panic and picked up that card at the last second. Trust me; I'm the one who had to calm him down.

Miku covered her mouth, trying to hide the cute face she makes when she giggles. I wish she wouldn't though, I love seeing that laugh of hers.

"Enough talking already, you've only got two more gifts to open, and there the really big ones! OPEN THEM, OPEN THEM!" Oh Meiko, I wouldn't be surprised if you flunked patience class in pre-school.

Miku's happy smile changed to a more annoyed smile pretty quickly their. "Okay Meiko, don't have a heart attack on me." (Giggle) Sorry, I couldn't help myself. "Since Katio wants his opened last." I looked over to Katio, noticing he had a goofy smile... This makes me question his sanity right now. "I'll open yours next, Rin." She turned to me and showed me that beautiful smile.

You guessed it, the blush spread across my cheeks again which soon followed by an awkward smile from me, but I planned on confessing my love for Miku soon so I did not bother to hide my face from her.

"Yes, and it's something other than a badly drawn picture." Len started to glare at me like I punched him in the gut. (Which I have done before...Don't ask.)

"They have been best friends for most of their lives Len; it's natural for best friends to give each other special gifts they would for nobody else." Thank you Luka for stepping in to defend me, but if things go well, me and Miku will be more than just friends.

"But I'm her brother; I've known her all my life, I think I should get something as big as that thing from her on my birthdays."

"Oh shut up Len, I got you a wrist watch last year, and you never even wear it!" Yeah, I sorter snapped there, but I just had enough of his whining.

"Yeah, because the watch is tacky and not worth wearing." Oh that son of a bitch! That's it; from now on all you're getting is crappy drawings for your birthdays.

"Okay, okay that's enough you two." Gakupo thankfully stopped us from starting a fight. "You may now open your gift Miku."

Miku waited a second to process what just happen. Thanks Len, humiliate me in front of her why don't you.

She shook it off and started to open my present. I started to get nervous, waiting what seems like forever for her to see my gift, so many thoughts are running through my head right now. Mostly the multiple ways she would react if she hates it. Disappointment, anger, violence... Disappointment mixed with anger with a touch of violence...Oh crap I don't even know what I'm saying any more?

She finished unwrapping the gift ending my unbearable torture, all that was left now was a naked box waiting to be opened, which is exactly what Miku did as I was talking to you... Err, forget I said that.

"Oh wow Rin! It's beautiful." She, She's smiling, oh my god, she likes my gift! Ha ha ha! She really really likes... (Ahem) Stay cool Rin, don't freak out in front of everyone...Even though you really want to. She lifted the potted leek and placed it on the table.

Everyone gathered around the plant all in awe. "(Whistle) now that's a nice healthy looking Leek, how much did it cost you?" Meiko had the nerve to ask.

"Actually, I grew that myself." Yes, I crossed my arms and held my head high, got a problem with that?

Everyone (But Miku and Gakupo) looked so shocked over this information. I feel a little insulted and hurt right now. "Wow, I wish you'd put this much effort in your school work." Oh Luka, why do you belittle me so?

I was about to defend myself against Luka's slander of my good name, but I was soon interrupted with the warmth of a certain someone's hug. (I don't think I need to say her name)

"Thank you Rin, don't tell anyone, but this is the best gift I got all day." Miku whispered. I did not respond, I was too happy and nervous to say anything or heck, move for that matter, all that I could do was blush and smile. I would have cried with joy, but I did not want to freak out Miku.

So I stayed calm and collected my thoughts. "I'm glad you like it Miku, just make sure you give the same amount of love I gave that Leek, more if possible."

Miku pulled back still holding on to my shoulders, she looked into my eyes wearing that smile I love, this just made me more nervous. "Don't worry your little head." She patted me on the top of my head. "I'll give it all the love it needs, I promise." She nodded and placed her left hand on her chest.

I couldn't help but look into those sparkling eyes of hers. I made up my mind, I'm going to tell her how I really feel now, I don't care that everyone else is around, I'm going to tell her. I cleared my throat and let my emotions do the rest."...Miku, I need to tell you something."

Miku looked confused. "What is it Rin? Is something wrong?" She looked worried.

"No no, it's just I..." This is it Rin, don't screw this up. "...I lo-"

"Hey!" AH! "Stop talking already, you still have one more present to open!" Meiko came from behind Miku and took her by the collar, dragging her to the table.

I stood there, pissed that my heartfelt confession was delayed thanks to Meiko.(Glares)... (Sigh) I guess I have to wait until she opens Katio's gift to confess my love to her.

Miku stood in silence for a second, I assumed she was wondering what goes on in Meiko's head to make her so crazy...Okay I was thinking that, but you can't rule out the possibility that Miku was thinking it to.

Miku shook it off and picked up the last gift. She suddenly looked surprised, and I have no idea way? "Hm, this seems lighter than your usual gifts?" Oh, now I know way she's surprised.

Katio smiled like a cheeky first grader failing to hide a secret. "Don't worry, there's a good reason your gift is light."

He's really making that gift out to be something extraordinary, but that could just be him hyping up a stupid teddy bear or- "Oh my god!" Ah what the hell!? Why did Miku just say the g word and why does she look so surprised... Oh no, he got her...He got.

"AHHH! He got you a bunch of roses, this is too romantic to miss, where's my camera?" I heard Meiko say with such glee, but I on the other hand wasn't feeling to happy.

"Wow, we have a little Romeo in the house." I...Luka...Ah...To...Hurt...To...Narrate.

I'm... going to lose it; I can feel the tears wanting to come out, my heart feels like it's been ripped out and stepped on.

I needed to get out of there; I walked up stairs not getting anyone's attention since there too busy waiting for the lovers to do something. I was defeated, I had no chance, I was up against what a lot of our fans consider a cool boy with sex appeal' no straight single female could resist that.

All of the love songs she sings are with Katio, all the songs she sings with me are the just friends songs with Miku and all the fans and Vocaloid's (except me and Neru) supporting them. I was done from the moment those two meet and the roses were the final nail in the coffin.

The final words I heard as I headed into my room. "Would you like to go on a date?" Straight from Katio's mouth.

He might have said more earlier, but I didn't hear him and to be honest, I'm glad I didn't. Just like my heart, I closed my door slowly keeping out the noise of the others. I leaded against my door and let all the tears run down my face and down my cheeks, I slid down sitting at my door and cried into my knees.

The feeling of happiness and joy are gone...

"I wish I never fell in love with her!"

**Continued in part 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2...That's it...I have nothing else to add.**

A few hours of losing mass amount of liquid from my eyes, I soon laid in bed,past the crying stage and into the sad depression stage. All I did was look at the time. 3:30PM, 4:30PM, 5:30PM. It was so slow but I do not care.

I could only think, think of unanswerable questions. what we could have been, what I could have done different, why life hated me, why Katio got her, is Katio really right for her, would I have been wrong for her and what will I do to stop this pain inside my heart.

This train of thought went on till 6:00, when I was interrupted by a knock at the door, now only two people in this house has the common credence to knock before entering my room.

Gakupo and Miku, it was unlikely that Miku was there since she's probably with her boyfriend. I sat up and wiped away my tears to give the illusion that I was okay. "Come in."

"Rin?" What? I was wrong, it was Miku, and she looked concerned. She closed the door behind her and sat at the end of my bed. "Are you okay, I noticed you didn't look too well?"

Is life taunting me now? Getting my lost love to check on me just made me feel worse, seeing the smile on her lips that will never meet mine, the words I can never say and the things we won't be able to do together, it hurts…It just hurts.

"I'm fine… Thanks for checking though." I wanted to asked more, but I held a lot on the inside.

"That's good to hear." She smiled awkwardly then stared at the floor. "…I'm sorry I didn't check on you earlier, I was just caught up with the party."

Liar, I know you were with Katio probably making out with each other the whole time! "Yeah, Sounds like you had a blast!" Yeah I sounded pissed, so what? I know I should be happy for my friend, but I'm not! I deserve her not Katio!

She stared at me with a confused look in her eyes. "You sound a little aggravated, I didn't do anything to upset you did I? And if I did, please tell me."

... (Sigh) I'm being such a bitch, if Miku wants to be with Katio and he makes her happy, then I should be a good friend and support her. "Sorry Miku, I was just being an immature brat earlier, I'm really happy for you two." I smiled to hide that I was still hurting on the inside, but I know I'll get over it.

Miku still looked confused. "'You two?' What do you mean by that? "

Is she playing dumb or something to mess with me, or does she really not know what I'm talking about? "I'm talking about you and Katio getting together, I admit it was a little cheesy with the roses and all, but I can't complain with what works." I can but for different reasons.

"What, but were not together, Rin." What!

"What? You're not?" I admit, hearing this made me happy, if a little confused.

"I was surprised when it was roses he had for me, and I was a little shocked when he asked me out on a date, even though he wasn't silent about his crush on me." You can say that again. "…But I turned down his offer."

I was curious to find out why she didn't want to date Katio, so I asked. "Why did you turn down the date?"

Miku adjusted herself and took a breath. "I just don't see him that way, I only see him as a friend, anything else would seem wrong to me."

"But what about all the love songs you two sing together on stage?" I asked.

"I have no control over that, the songwriters and managers decide who they pair us up with, and they only pair the couples that would bring them the big bucks." Hm, I've learned something new about our management.

It turns out I still have a chance, all that time worrying about Katio stealing Miku away from me was all just in my head. But I was still not satisfied with this outcome, the thought of Miku being with someone else still flouted around my mind and would not go away.

My attention was soon drawn back to Miku, she didn't look like her usual happy self, it's like she was hiding something. "You alright Miku, you look a little down?"

She turned slowly and let out a sigh. "Rin... There is someone I do like that I never told anyone about."

Is she? … No she can't be talking about me it's too good to be true. "...Who is it?" I asked anyway not knowing what to expect.

She stared at me with uncertainty."...It's hard for me to say...But I'm tired of hiding it." She clenched her fist,as a way to prepare herself for my reaction. (I assume) "Rin...I love you." She said so fast my ears barley caught that.

I can't believe this...Am...Am I dreaming, hallucinating am I dead and in heaven right now, because I can't believe this, it's too good to be true. "Wh-What?" I need to make sure, make sure she did say those words.

"I knew you wouldn't like me back, we've been friends for a long time, it must be weird for you to hear me say this...Also the fact were both girls just adds to your gross factor, I understand" Miku got up off my bed, trying to hide her tears from me, but I could see them fall to the floor. "I'm sorry I grossed you out Rin." She started to walk to my door

I didn't think, I just jumped out of bed and ran after her. I hugged her, I hugged her as tight as I could. "NO, I love you, I loved you for a long time, please don't go!" Tears ran down my face but I did not care.

"What? You(Sniff)...You feel the same way?" She asked me.

"Yes!" I yelled. "I've loved you so long I can't even remember when these feelings appeared. I was just scared, scared you wouldn't like me." I was still hugging her as tight as I could never waiting her to leave.

I soon felt a hand reach my chin and lift my head slowly. I was soon making contact with Miku's sweet eyes. "Is this why you didn't stick around for my party? Because you thought I liked Katio?" She asked sweetly.

I only nodded. She giggled in that cute way of hers which made me smile. She placed her hands on my cheeks which made me blush. "Err... What are you doing."

"Receiving my next gift." huh? What is she talking about.

Before I could think about it, her lips made contact with mine paralysing me with her kiss. I... I'm in heaven, the flavour of her leek flavoured lipstick was the best taste I've ever encountered, the feel of her lips against mine felt so soft and so wonderful that I could stay like this forever.

It felt like time stopped around me and nothing else mattered, nothing could ruin it.

"Hey Rin? Can you help me with something...!" We quickly parted and turned to the door where Katio entered my room... Without knocking!

We all just stood there, not saying a word...It was awkward. "Rin...With my..." I could just see Katio's heart breaking. "AHHHHH!" He screamed and ran in to his room, I knew because we heard a door slam...I sorter feel bad for him.

We looked at each other wondering what to do. "...Should we check on him?" Miku asked me.

I wish he didn't barge in, I wanting the kiss to last longer, but I did not want to see Katio like this... "(Sigh) Alright, let's go cheer him up." So we slowly made our way to Katio's room, holding each other hand in hand.

**How many Lesbian pop singers do I know you may ask?...**

**One, and she's all mine.**


End file.
